FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an animal using a feeder container 10 installed in a conventional manner to interior walls 12 of an enclosure such as an animal stall. In the illustrated view, container 10 has a configuration designed for mounting at a corner where walls 12 meet. A stud 14 is attached to each wall 12, such as by permanent mounting via fasteners such as screws or bolts.
FIG. 2 is a top view of a conventional container 10 having two flanges 16 on which grommets 18 are mounted to reinforce apertures 20. An especially suitable container 10 is commercially available from Fortex/Fortiflex of Miami, Okla., under the model number CF-24 (24 quart corner feeder). An exemplary container 10 is, as shown, formed as a quadrant of a circle, and has dimensions including a height of about 9⅝ inches, a radius of about 16 inches, and a quarter circumference dimension of about 23 inches.
As shown in FIG. 1, container 10 in a conventional use is permanently mounted to studs 14 by bolts 22 fastened through grommets 18. Thus attached, container 10 is usually cleaned in place, such as by wiping out an interior of container 10 with a damp cloth. Such cleaning methods may be labor intensive, sometimes not easily performed because of accessibility issues, physically awkward, and often insufficient for disinfecting the container 10, in order to inhibit the spread of disease and illness-causing organisms such as viruses and bacteria.